The Users and The Used
by hisnamewithfiire
Summary: Cyn doesn't care if she hurts you and in fact she makes it her job to do so.What happens when one of the Sons becomes the next victim for her seductive trap?And what about when she brings along a new revelation about Chase?Let the Con begin...summary suck


_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't any of the ideas or characters from the original Covenant Movie**_

**Hey guys, don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other story You Run Through Me, this is just an idea I came up with last night. I wanted to write a dark character but be careful not all is what it seems. This is the first chapter but also a bit of a teaser. Please read and review.**

Chapter One- The Greatest Con

Rules, you can't ever take them seriously. Cynthia thought as she put on her deep red lipstick. She remembered the stammering of the innocent redheaded boy. So young, so stupid.

"You can't do that-I-I thought that you…But it's mine!" Cynthia laughed. She thought of his betrayed expression and shrugged it off. At least he didn't die. Looking at her dark appearance in the mirror she giggled to herself. She took the suffering she brought to others rather lightly.

"Life is a god damn serious deal!" Her mother's voice played in her mind. Shaking and angry. Cynthia had never liked that idea. Instead she subscribed to a different belief.

Fuck 'em all.

She stood up and slid into her tight out fit. Buckling her towering stilettos, she took one last glance at herself.

Her mother always told her when she was young. When she was a young, naïve teen who liked to wear pink and hearts. Her mother always told her she looked like Sin. She had shortened her name and told people to call her Cyn from then forth. Irony.

Ruffling her hair a bit extra for good measure, she finally turned and stalked out of her room.

Gage was sprawled across the sofa in the living room. Cyn drank in the image of him. She leaned over the back of the couch, "Taking us out tonight?" She whispered. He looked bored, as per usual, and slowly rose from his position, smoothing out his clothes and checking his hair in the hallway mirror. Cin followed, accustomed to him ignoring her. He finished and let his arms fall to his side, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look nice." He said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I thought this dress would make me look classy." She leaned into him, speaking in his ear, allowing her arms to wind around his shoulders. Her voice was low, rich, and seductive.

"Too slutty to be classy, Cyn." He pushed her off of him and walked down the hall. Cyn pouted, and stared after him. He knocked at Connor's door and then opened it up a crack, having a quick conversation. He then moved to Penelope's, doing the same.

Moments later, Penelope exited her room.

"Let's go." Gage said curtly. They left.

They went where their ritual was to go, the club known as The Illusory. It was the favorite place of people like them.

They entered an ordinary shop. Gage and the owner exchanged nods and they all passed through what was disguised as an 'employees only' entrance. After descending like a million steps, they strode over to a heavy medal door at the end of the hallway. Entering an extremely packed nightclub, they made their way through the pulsating crowd quickly, as it seemed to part for Gage and the girls. They went through yet another door to settle into the bar/lounge inside. Gage gestured to people on his way in. People craned their necks just to receive a nod or a wave of a hand that meant he had addressed him.

Gage sat down first, in the middle of a luxurious couch. Penelope and Cyn then settled themselves on either side of him.

"Why look who we've got here. It's been a long time Gage." A British voice sounded. A tall, dark haired man sat across from them and eyed the two beautiful girls accompanying his acquaintance.

"Good evening ladies. Penelope, Cynthia." He allowed his eyes to linger on Cynthia unabashedly. She, like Penelope, simply gave him a nod. A waitress came over to give the three of them their usual drinks and Cyn slowly sipped her wine, sending the man a sultry look.

"Yes, well we've been busy. How are you doing Damien?" Gage replied, his tone betrayed some annoyance at Damien's not so subtle perusal of his companions. Damien seemed to snap out of a trance and looked over to him disinterested.

"Smooth as always." He smirked at Cyn who crossed her legs and tilted her head back, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"So have you heard anything interesting?" Gage drawled, almost as if he was certain that he had absolutely nothing remotely interesting to say.

"Actually I have. There's a lot of buzz about Chase. People say he tried to pull one on the Sons of Ipswich. Is it true?"

"That's ridiculous." Gage dismissed him, though a bit uneasily.

"We haven't seen or heard of him for quite a while." Damien countered.

"He goes off a lot, always has. Don't get your panties in a twist about it."

"Well I hope he's not foolish enough to he go off to mess with that lot."

"Are you saying Chase is a fool?" Gage asked calmly. Damien however knew the trap behind the question and he knew not to get caught saying anything bad about Chase Collins.

"Not at all. I was merely hoping that he didn't get himself into a compromising situation."

"Well then don't." Gage said with finalty.

"Why? What's so special about these Sons of Ipswich?" Cyn asked. She could tell that Gage wanted to drop the subject, but she couldn't quell her curiosity. As she would have predicted, Gage glowered at her but Damien smirked once again.

"The greatest con ever. They're a group of witches that came from England and France. They founded a town in the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Five families that formed a covenant of silence. They're really really powerful." Cyn perked up at the mention of power.

"How powerful?" She leaned in. Penelope sighed and looked around in boredom. Gage, however, looked disturbed at Cyn's raised interest in the subject.

"_Very_ powerful. They're not like all those puny, one-trick witches out there. They're Ascenders. They can do just about anything." He whispered it to her like he was telling her a scary story. His eyes were flirtatious as he leaned in.

"If they're so powerful and been here so long, why hasn't anyone stole their powers yet?"

"They're too tough for that. They stick together, like _brothers_. It's too hard to infiltrate their group without them being suspicious and once they're suspicious, they're too strong to take on."

"Brothers? They're boys then?" Cyn's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yeah, only males get their power."

"That's sexist. I don't see why, women are stronger." She said charmingly. She seemed to have moved from the subject, but this was just what she wanted Gage to think. In her mind she was enthralled with the idea of it. Five families. Five extremely powerful boys ripe for the taking. Cyn was positive that she could handle them, after all, she had a way with making boys do what she wanted.


End file.
